Adventures in Babysitting
by suicidalunicorn97
Summary: Nate and Sophie go on vacation for their anniversary, and leave their three year old daughter with Eliot, Parker, and Hardison. "How much trouble could one kid be?"


**Based off the tumblr prompt: For their anniversary, Nate takes Sophie on a vacation to Paris while the team babysits their three year old daughter.**

* * *

"Maybe we should take her with us," Sophie said quietly. They had never left their daughter for more than a couple hours before. The thought of being half a world away from her was slightly terrifying.

"She'll be fine." Nate reassured, kissing her cheek. "When was the last time we had a vacation, anyway?"

"Hmm...the year before Laura was born?"

"Exactly. And she's in the best of hands." Nate pointed out. "Eliot will protect her with his life, Parker won't let her out of sight, and Hardison can keep her entertained."

"You're right." Sophie smiled as the doorbell rang. "That must be them!"

Nate and Sophie decided to have the team babysit Laura at their apartment. The idea was that familiar surroundings would make it easier on her while her parents were gone.

"Uncle Eliot!" The three year old waddled into his arms.

"Hey, sweetie. How you doin'?" Eliot grinned. Despite his rough exterior, he was all cuddles when it came to Nate and Sophie's daughter.

She hugged Parker and Hardison as well. "We gon' have a great time." Hardison assured her. "Nate, Sophie, what are y'all still doing here? Go!"

"Alright, Alright," Sophie knelt to Laura's eye level. "Be a good girl, okay? Mummy loves you." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We'll be back in a couple days. Keep these guys in line for me." Nate winked, hugging her.

She nodded, and waved goodbye.

And so it began.

* * *

"What movies do you like to watch? What about Star Trek? You like that?" Laura had quickly grown bored of playing with her dolls, and Hardison was trying his best to entertain her.

"Hardison, she's three. You're not showin' her Star Trek." Eliot crossed his arms.

"Aw, come on. Gotta show her the classics!"

Eliot rolled his eyes and sat next to the little girl. "What do you want to do, kid?"

"Your hair." She stated.

Eliot blinked. "You...you wanna do my hair. You wanna do what to my hair exactly?"

"Braids."

At this point, Hardison was laughing so hard it attracted Parker's attention. "What's so funny?"

"Laura is gonna...she gonna braid Eliot's hair!" The hacker snickered.

"No-" Eliot started to protest, but Parker cut him off.

"Take one for the team! Personally, I'd love to see you in braids." She smirked.

Eliot sighed, but agreed. (On the condition that no photos were to be taken) Parker fetched a hairbrush and some ties, and Laura set to work.

* * *

"All done!" Laura stepped back to admire her handiwork. Eliot's hair was tangled in four lopsided braids.

He was cringing internally, but she looked so proud that he could only smile and say, "Thanks honey. They look great."

"Oh yes they do." Hardison was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Okay, I think it's bed time." Eliot looked at the clock.

"Stories!" Laura looked at them with wide eyes.

"Okay, Alright, I know some stories." Hardison smiled. "Just get your PJ's on, and then we'll talk. Okay?"

She obediently ran to get ready for bed, and Eliot exhaled loudly. "The minute she's asleep, I'm takin' these things out."

"Aw, but why? You're beautiful." Parker giggled.

Eliot glared. "This does not leave this room. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Hardison smirked.

"I'm gonna go make sure she brushes her teeth." Parker said. "That's what you do with kids, right?"

"Yes, Parker, very good."

* * *

"Stories!" Laura was finally in bed.

"Hmm...what story should I tell you?"

"Keep it G-rated, Hardison."

"Of course!" He feigned offense. "What do you think I'm gonna do, read her Lord of the Rings?"

"Don't pretend like it didn't cross your mind."

"Fine, we'll go with The Three Little Pigs!"

Eliot nodded his approval.

* * *

Four fairy tales later, and the little girl was still wide awake.

"I'm gettin' hoarse here, guys." Hardison complained.

"Sing?" Laura requested.

"Uh, I don't sing." Hardison looked to his friends for help.

"Parker sing." Laura smiled at the thief.

Parker's eyes widened. "What? No...I don't even know any kids' songs!"

"Just sing her a lullaby! I got my hair braided, you can sing a little song." Eliot grumbled.

Parker reluctantly sat at Laura's bedside. "Okay, but you guys have to leave."

"Naw, I wanna hear you sing!" Hardison complained.

"Please?" Parker looked uncomfortably self-conscious.

"Fine," He sighed. He shut the door, but both he and Hardison had the same idea. They put their ears to the door and listened.

 _"Say your prayers, Little One, don't forget, my son, to include everyone..."_

"Is that Enter Sandman by Metallica?" Hardison mouthed.

"Shh," Eliot hissed.

Parker's voice was soft and beautiful, lending an almost eerie, ballad-like feel to the song. After it was over, they scrambled away from the door when they heard Parker get up.

She quietly opened the door, and immediately saw the boys trying to look natural. "You listened, didn't you?" She accused in a hushed whisper.

"Babe, you're amazing. Your voice is seriously gorgeous."

She ducked her head. "Whatever. Point is, she's asleep."

"Metallica, really?" Eliot raised an eyebrow.

"What? You told me to sing her a lullaby.

"Yeah but that's not...Oh well. It seems to have worked."

"This babysitting thing isn't so hard." Parker smiled.

"Don't jinx it." Hardison warned.

"Come on, how much trouble could one kid be?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Paris:_**

"Oh look, I have a message from Hardison!" Sophie exclaimed. "It's a picture..."

"Yeah?" Nate leaned in.

"Oh my goodness, is that...Eliot? She's braiding his hair!" Sophie giggled. The picture was obviously stealthily taken from behind a wall.

Nate chuckled. "You should keep that. It'll be good for blackmail someday."

* * *

 **Possibly to be continued**


End file.
